Handy
thumb Handy es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografia Handy es un castor que, inexplicablemente, tiene las manos amputadas (de ahi proviene su nombre). El resto de sus brazos esta cubierto con bendajes. Usa un cinturon con herramientas y un casco de constructor (la vestimenta tipica de la mayoria de los constructores). Por lo general es mostrado como un adulto, pero en algunos episodios aparece como un niño joven A pesar de la falta de sus manos, es capaz de construir muchas cosas, a pasar de que nunca se ve como lo hace. Cuando lo vemos tratar de hacer algo que se hace con manos, falla y muestra una cara de frustracion, indicando que olvidó que no tiene manos Usualmente cuando tiene un compromiso, eso lo lleva a su muerte y a la muerte de otros. Sus muertes involucran vidrios, sus órganos, ser empalado, ser cortado a la mitad o su cabeza. Como sus bendajes estan donde deberian estar sus manos, podemos asumir que las perdió en un accidente laboral. Tambien parece no tener una sensacion o remordimiento al ver a otro morír o herirse. Como se ve en la serie de televisión, Handy se ha ganado un interes en la aviación, como se ve en Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart y Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Algunas veces permanece en el aire desde que aparece hasta que muere. Desde el episodio In a Jam, el parace tener Epilepsia Fotosensible. Similar a Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty y Sniffles, Handy raramente sobrevive en los episodios donde aparece. Los unicos episodios donde sobrevivio fueron House Warming, Spare Me, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Happy Trails Parte 1, Double Whammy, Something Fishy, Milk Pong, Doggone It (debatible), By The Seat Of Your Pants, el corto de HTF Break Happy New Year, Claw, y el Youtube Live Episode. Episodios de Handy Muertes Famosas *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Shard at Work *In a Jam *Wheelin' and Dealin' *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Ipso Fatso *Don't Yank my Chain *No Time Like The Present Roles de Protagonista #House Warming #Spare Me #Happy Trails Parte 2: Jumping the Shark #The Way You Make Me Wheel #Shard at Work #Don't Yank My Chain #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #I Nub You #No Time Like the Present Roles como Secundario #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Blind Date #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Dunce Upon a Time #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Milk Pong #A Bit of a Pickle Roles de Aparición #Happy Trails Parte 1 #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #Gems the Breaks #A Change Of Heart #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #The Carpal Tunnel of Love (como una imagen en el camión) #Breaking Wind #By the Seat of Your Pants Love Bites #My Better Half HTF Break #Happy New Year #Claw Ocupaciones #Architecto - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Corredor de Autos de Carreras - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Reparador de Autos - The Way You Make Me Wheel, Blind Date #Obrero de Construcción - Concrete Solution #Miembro del Escuadrón de Rescate de Emergencia - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Colocador de Anuncios - See What Develops #Instructor de Manejo - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Baterista - In a Jam #Leñador - Milk Pong #Pintor de lineas de Carretera - A Bit of a Pickle Numero de Muertes *'Cuddles' – 0 *'Giggles' – 0 *'Toothy' – 1 ("Breaking Wind") *'Lumpy' – 2 ("Don't Yank my Chain", "No Time Like the Present") *'Petunia' – 1 ("House Warming" (debatible)) *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' – 0 *'Flaky' – 1 ("Happy Trails Parte 2: Jumping the Shark") *'Mole' – 2 ("Don't Yank my Chain", "No Time Like the Present" Junto con Lumpy) *'Disco Bear' – 0 *'Russell' – 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Lifty' – 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Mime' – 0 *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Otros' – 0 Trivia #Su ratio de supervivencia es de un 28.57%. #En la serie de TV es de un 10%, el mas bajo de todos los personajes. #Handy tiene ataques epilepticos cuando se expone a luces intermitentes, como se ve en In a Jam. #Handy probablemente usa sus brazos para tocar la bateria en Im a Jam. #A pesar de que usa un casco de construcción, ironicamente, la mayoria de sus muertes involucran su cabeza. #Normalmente Handy no usa zapatos, pero en House Warming se lo ve usando botas cuando pisa a Petunia para apagar el fuego. #Handy, junto con Lumpy, Flaky y Russell, son los unicos personajes sin orejas visibles. #Toothy y Handy reciben su voz de Warren Graff. Ambos son castores y son famosos por los episodios donde aparecen. #El tiene un pez dorado de mascota, como se puede ver en Shard at Work. #El es uno de los personajes en sobrevivis en sus episodios Debut, los otros son Lumpy, Splendid, Flaky, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Mime, Lammy y Petunia (debatible). #El tiene un camión con su imagen en el, como se ve en The Way You Make Me Wheel y Concrete Solution. #Siempre que esta volando un aeroplano aparece usando gafas de aviador y una bufanda. #Handy es una de las victimas más frecuentes de Cuddles, The Mole y Disco Bear. #Handy murió en todos los episodios de la segunda temporada en los que apareció. #Es el primer personaje en tener un trabajo u ocupación, siendo un arquitecto en House Warming. #Hasta ahora es el unico hombre que fue asesinado por Lammy y Mr. Pickles. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Castores Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven